A Hero's End: The Death of Link
by XReject
Summary: Perhaps the beginning of an epic story that I might write if the first chapter is found worthy. Basically, this is the end of our beloved Hero of Time, cry you might, just read on and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nor do I intend on doing so.  
  
A Hero's End: The Death of Link By Dusting Crops  
  
To every beginning, there is an end. For every hero, there is a villain. The rising sun will eventually set, someone's life will fade. It just so happens, that today at dusk, someone's life did fade away to the depths of the netherworld, and this death.was not a happy one. Perhaps I should not tell this short tale, but someone else should. -  
  
A youth looked upon the horizon of Hyrule field, the figure could not be mistaken for anyone else. His build was strong, that of a standard 17 year old boy, his blonde hair fell loosely behind his pointed ears. The green tunic that he wore looked comfortable, though meant for a child, it fit this young man perfectly. His eyes were shining the brightest of all sapphires, the red hue in the sky reflected into his pale rose colored cheeks. A green Kokiri hat was grasped into his hand, as he stared out into the great beyond of the sunset. He failed to notice, the dark figure that stood close behind him. "We meet again.Hero." The cold voice stated mockingly from behind.  
  
Link turned cautiously, recognizing the voice. The man he faced, looked faintly of a younger replica of Ganondorf, but instead with sandy brown hair and much more of a Hylian build.only his eyes that were masked in a maroon color that clearly stated that the blue blood ran in his veins. He wore a black robe, which partially covered the black military boots he wore underneath. "It's been a while, Tariq." Link replied coolly, his hand resting on the master sword. This man was unlike any other, he wielded much power.  
  
Tariq didn't wait any longer for chit-chat, he drew the black bladed sword, it consisted of darkness so pure, that it didn't even glimmer in the setting crimson sun. With a swift and graceful motion he lunged towards Link, in a movement that could chop the hero from neck down through his shoulder and out the other side if he didn't react quickly. Link's motion was fluid, he unsheathed the Master Sword and raise it vertically to counter the blow. Both blades collided with a faint clash, and Link twirled his in a circle and then raised it to hit the sadistic maniac. But Tariq wasn't slow, and instead of blocking it he ducked under to the left and made a small quick jab into Link's side. I must be loosing my edge.Link thought quickly as he felt the pain fly through his body like fire, he fell back just in time to escape a more critical injury. Now on the ground, he grasped his side, it wasn't such a bad wound, just a mere cut. But it was enough to make him bleed. Tariq jumped up and had his sword pointing downwards, to make a killing stab at the Hero of Time's stomach. "Ah!" Link knew he couldn't knock the villain out of the air, and instead rolled to the side. Tariq landed lightly on his feet and automatically attacked again, with such aggression that expressed his anger and dark hatred towards Link. The Hero of Time fought on the ground for a couple more minutes, defending.defending. and defending some more. Getting an idea, he swung his own sword around to cut Tariq's feet, and just as predictable, the villain jumped. Link took the time to roll backwards onto his ground, and then shuffled forward. He would defend no more! Link and Tariq now fought aggressively, and vicious, hitting each one once and a while. Half an hour passed, and the two rivals were sweating, bloody, and torn up by the sharp blades. Link and Tariq slung their swords towards each other, which met in such a loud clash that could be heard all the way from Kakariko Village. The held it there for a couple moments, where it turned into a difficult power struggle. "You won't win! Just like your father, you will be plunged into the Cursed Realm!" Link growled through gritted teeth. "Once I destroy the light.then darkness will once again unleash itself on fragile Hyrule. And with you gone, the reign will last for centuries." Tariq growled maliciously. The power struggle suddenly ended when Link knocked the dark rival to the ground, and was about to make the killing blow. That's when the Hero of Time made his big mistake. Tariq, instead of backing away thrust himself off the ground and forward to meet Link's blade, but instead rammed his sword directly into the Hero of Time's flesh, blood spurt out and he heard the blade tearing out the other side.breaking through bone.  
  
Horror struck on Link's face as he felt the cold metal enter his body, he felt as if that portion was on fire, tears welled up in his eyes. The Master Sword twisted out of his hand, as he doubled over onto his knees grasping the sword in his body with pain. He slowly pulled it out of his own body, and coughed slightly. He looked in horror at the black blade that was his rival's now covered in blood..HIS blood.was it over.was it ov..er. Link fell forwards onto the ground, his face turned to the side and eyeing the now pale blue sky slowly shifting towards the darkness of night. His sapphire eyes were now almost grey, his skin draining from all color. "Your finished, Link." Tariq said coldly with satisfaction, as his shadow loomed over the dying youth, the dying hero, and the dying light of Hyrule.  
  
Link's last thoughts were a flashback of his life, of when he was a mere child playing the evergreen forests of Kokiri, the first time he set foot on the sunny Hyrule field, the first time he laid eyes on the girl Zelda, which turned out to be his truelove.He remembered the frustration of learning how to play the Ocarina, then how it paid off and how beautifully he could enchant Zelda with his music.the music.the silent rustle of leaves, the ocean breeze, and the warm chatter of the Market place. The Master Sword, the Seven Sages.the Realm. I never got to tell Zelda how much I loved her.or to give the young boys at the market place a sword lesson. Will I be forgotten.will I be forgotten.in the shifting sands of time.?  
  
That was it. Link was gone. Tariq looked from the dead body and into the sky, he almost regretted killing his rival, for they were friends at early childhood. A sudden malicious smirk played on his face, as he picked up the Master Sword and held it into the sky. Now without an owner.darkness would prevail. Link, was not only the Hero of Time but the source of light in this fragile land, the source of hope which lied in the people. The Master Sword was only the last shard of light that Hyrule had.and that's why.Tariq had to destroy it.  
  
- - (This might as well be the end of this fan fiction..or is it? If it is found worthy by enough readers, perhaps I will continue it.) 


End file.
